chapter 19
by edward4eva12345
Summary: clary doesn't get away from Sebastian in city of lost souls instead he succeeds and make her his can Clarissa get over this and will she ever be able to tell jace and what would happen if she got pregnant. will Sebastian come back and kidnap her warning this contains rape and physical abuse you have been warned!


Hi everyone hope you like this, it's a one shot about clary and Sebastian this is from the mortal instruments city of lost souls, chapter 19 love and blood when Sebastian tries to rape clary. This is what would happen if he succeeded. in this story clary is a virgin. THIS STORY IS A ONE SHOT AND THE WHOLE THING IS ABOUT RAPE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! also this story will be different then on the actual book. everything that is in the past books has happen but i will be changing from here on.

WARNING! Contains

RAPE**and BAD LANGUAGE so if you don't feel comfortable with these things then you shouldn't read. This fanfic is not here to offend anyone it is purely fiction!**

I do not own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does! :(

He fumbled on the button on her jeans, and her eyes went wide. He wasn't actually going to do this was he, he was my brother surely he was just teasing her being the evil _thing_ that he is. But she was proven wrong when he started to lower her jeans. And that's when she lost it, she moved her hands and started whacking him trying to get him off of her "Sebastian, get off me" she screamed.

But he just smirked and grabbed her hands with both of his hands he put both my hands in one of his and sighed as I cried out as a piece of the glass from the broken table stabbed into my back.

He grabbed his belt and yanked it out of its wholes and wrapped it tightly around my hands. He got up and I was about to sigh with relief when he yanked me up into his arms bridal style and walked upstairs I was crying now, this couldn't be happening. Her brother was about to rape her, about to take her virginity, she suddenly felt dirty, this was incest, this was disgusting.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she was lowered on to a bed she looked around and realised it was Jace's. She was confused and also horrified we couldn't do this here she would never be able to look into jace's beautiful eyes again, _ever_ Sebastian must have realised the horror and confusion in her face because he chuckled and said,

"I thought you might like it better in here"

Although what he said clary new the truth he had taken her in here to make her think about what she was doing to jace, to make her feel horrible. She looked up and was met by Sebastian's cold eyes. He smiled and put his hand on the side of her cheek. She moved her hand to slap it away but she couldn't she looked behind her at the head board and say that the belt had been replaced with hand cuffs and they were attached to the metal head board. She tried to pull but it only made the handcuffs cut into her wrists more and slowly a red ring formed on both of her wrists.

"Yeah, you can try but that ain't gonna break." "Sebastian please don't do this im you're sister, please" I begged tears running down her face. "As I've already said, we are Morgenstern's; human rules don't apply to us. Now shut up or ill hurt you a lot more than I intend to!"

He smirked evilly but she shut up. If there was nothing that she could do, which there wasn't, then she at least wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

He then moved down and finished removing her pants. The whole time she was silently crying. He then started to unbutton her flannelette shirt. She was stairing at him the whole time hoping that he would burst into to flames. He was half way through the buttons when he got impatient. Clary saw him grab both side of the flannelette shirt, clary heard a tearing sound that seemed to echo through the whole room and then she felt the pain it was like being whipped on the back as he ripped it off of her. He then chuckled when she screamed in pain. It hurt so bad it sent another flow of tears down her face.

Suddenly there were Sebastian's hands on the sides of her white bra. and she couldnt be quiet anymore.

"Sebastian, don't, please Sebastian please don't do this" he didn't look up he just continued and ripped her bra. I screamed again this time the straps made it feel like rope being pulled tightly across her body burning. Before she could say anything to stop him Sebastian's mouth was sucking lightly on her left nipple. She yelped in surprise and he sucked harder. It was becoming painful. She squirmed and Sebastian put both hands on both sides of her hips. He looks up and straddles her hips again.

The only thing she was wearing was her under wear she was almost completely naked no one had ever seen her naked before, she felt really wrong. His hands were on her breasts squeezing them, he was looking at them like they were toys that he just gotten for Christmas, clary felt like she was going to be sick. She closes her eyes and sobbed.

Suddenly his hands are no longer on her breasts they are on either side of her face. She keeps her eyes shut. She can feel his cold breath on her face.

"Open your eyes Clarissa. Open them or ill make you and trust me you don't want to know how."

She opens them scared of what he would do to make her open them. "What" she said angrily. "Don't be angry were making love there is no need for that kind of emotion, be happy" and then I lost it my anger exploded on me.

"happy, what the fuck, _making love_ that is not what we're doing here you are tying me down on jace's bed planning on raping me, why the fuck would I be happy about that you sick fuck, I don't care about what you think the truth is that you are my brother. This is incest, you are going to steel my virginity from me without my permission, so don't you dare tell me to be happy or that we are making love because were not!" I screamed angrily in his face.

As I looked back into his eyes I saw that he was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say. He sat like that for what felt like forever but was probably only about a minute.

"Clarissa im not raping you" he said quietly "what?" I said confused. "you love me, you just don't know it yet, im just opening your mind so that you can see it… wait you never had sex with jace?" it was obviously a question.

"No" I snapped angrily. I didn't love Sebastian, and I never would, he was delusional. He smiled he was liking the fact that he would be my first.

Out of the blue he was suddenly kissing me I didn't move my lips against his I just stayed still. He bit my bottom lip hard and I cried out against his mouth but I got the hint. Slowly I moved my lips with his. It took everything in me to do as he wanted. Slowly he started moving his lips down to my jaw. It felt like everywhere he kissed was having burning acid poured onto her it felt horrible. He was now back to my nipple, licking, sucking, and nipping. He slowly started moving down to my belly button.

His hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. I cried even harder when his teeth bit my thigh. Slowly he moved his hands down to my underwear and started to lower them. I was sobbing now shaking my head lightly trying to forget I was here but it didn't work. Slowly I felt my underwear on my feet and then they were gone altogether. I felt his hands moving up my legs to my thighs, he moved my legs apart so I was totally exposed to him.

He looked up at me and smiled and suddenly his tongue was circling my clitoris. I gasped in shock and disgust.

I moved my hips trying to get away. But in doing that I unintentionally moved my hips closer to his face which made his nose touch the top of my clit which sent a horrible unwanted wave of pleasure threw me. He started to move his tongue faster on my clit and I shivered in disgust. His grip on my thighs tightened and his tongue was inside me. I squealed and shut my legs accidently in the shock and hate which whacked his head on both sides he laughed from beneath my legs which made me vibrate. He thought that I put my legs together in pleasure but in truth it was the opposite.

I moved my legs apart again. I felt him take one of his hands off my thighs and then I felt a finger at my entrance. I was openly crying again I didn't want this. Slowly I felt his finger slide in me and I screamed out:

"pleeeease dont" he looked up his finger still inside me and said. "this is going to happen weather you want it to or not im just being gentlemanly and getting you ready for me." I whimpered.

He smiled and started pumping his finger in and out it was slightly painful. I was again back to sobbing. He was still looking at me smiling he briefly looked down and then a second finger was inside me.

"shit" he whispered in pleasure "you're so tight this is going to be so good."

He added a third finger and then a fourth, he pounded into me fast for a couple more minutes and then he removed his fingers and then. He was over me again. he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. "you know, you taste like strawberries and cream, just delicious." I was disgusted he is such a fucked up _thing._ he was my brother i felt dirty and horrible and all i wanted was death or for someone to save me. He smiled seeing my expression and then his hands were on his jeans. I started to kick at him so he sat on my legs and unbuttoned his jeans and then he lowered them to his knees and then got off of me and stood up on the floor and fully took off his jeans. I wasn't sobbing anymore I was gasping for air. He grabbed the collar on his shirt and pulled it lazily over his head when the shirt was fully off he was smirking straight at me. he then ripped off his underwear and I immediately looked away before I could see anything. Suddenly he was over top of me again his face really close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek he was smiling.

He leaned back and spread my legs wider. I was shaking and crying loudly all at the same time. He put his finger to my mouth and said

"Shh, it'll only hurt for a little bit and then all you will feel is pleasure." I looked at him and he smirked. I shook my head "how can you expect me to feel pleasure over this."

What exactly do you think I'm going to do to you, Clarissa?"

"I don't know." She managed to reply, her voice choked by her tears.

He chuckled at that.

"You don't know." He repeated, and as he spoke he was positioning himself at my entrance.

"But you think I'm going to hurt you?" he said quietly. "I don't think, I _know_" I snapped. "Clarissa I have slept with many women I may not be completely human but I still am a male, am a man. Just because I am used to causing pain does not mean that I do not know how to pleasure. Valentine made sure that jace and I would be perfect at everything, he failed teaching jace everything but he didn't fail me, I am perfect." He said the last bit slowly. Far from it I wanted to say but didn't.

"I will prove that to you." He said it like he was mostly saying it to himself.

He leaned back from my face and started rubbing himself up and down my clit and then he was again at my entrance. Slowly but painfully he entered me. He was more than half way inside me and I wanted to scream out in pain. He hadn't broken my hymen yet though. I looked into his eyes and he looked like he was debating something but I wasn't sure.

His eyes suddenly changed and I saw love, passion, and excitement in them it disgusted me to the very core. In one painfully super-fast movement he broke my hymen. I screamed in pain. It hurt so much I felt like I was going to die I couldn't take it anymore. I just kept screaming his hand clamped around my mouth and I cried against his hand. When I looked back into his eyes I saw sorrow and pity in them, it confused me since when did he care about anything.

"Sorry I had to go fast going slow would have made it more painful." He replied.

And again I was confused he didn't feel sorry he was evil, a heartless monster, and how could that get any worse. He must have read my expression because he sighed half angrily and half sad.

"I do feel emotions clary, and yes it could feel much, much worse you'd be surprised."

I just laid there his hand still on my mouth and him not moving inside me. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in.

"I HATE YOU!"

I said against his hand. But he must have liked it because he started to speed up. The pain was almost unbearable. I felt like biting his hand away but I didn't want to have to go through any consequences. He started getting faster and faster until he was going inhumanly fast. Every time he pushed inside me I felt like screaming, it hurt so much.

"fuck!" he yelled as he came inside me. It felt like I was being burned I hated it and I felt like I was going to vomit.

But instead my own body betrayed me as I felt myself tense up and I had my first orgasm, it actually slightly hurt but as much as I hated it, it did make me feel good.

He kept pounding into me for about another half an hour yelling and grunting he came inside me and then he got tired and stopped. He was still inside me but he laid against my chest. He was breathing heavely.

**hope you like this chapter I may make it more then a one shot if I get lots of reviews**

**love Edward4eva12345**


End file.
